


smoke & fire

by more1weasley



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e09 Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2, F/M, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: "Nothing will ever be the same.”“Sometimes change is good.”“Sometimes it’s not.”“Well, the only way of knowing is by taking a risk and changing.”“Okay, fortune cookie, then who do you choose?”-(Dialogue only)





	smoke & fire

**Author's Note:**

> Josh was NOT there.  
> Girl Meets Ski Lodge AU (Dialogue only)  
> There’s the campfire kiss that Disney stole from us (mentioned)  
> -  
> Also, English is not my first language. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. And if the dialogue gets confusing, let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

                                                                  

* * *

 

 

“Why did you pour a smoothie on my head?”

“Because... I'm not Riley, Lucas.”

“I know that.”

“I've never been Riley and I'm never going to be Riley. That thing about the horse? That was something you talked about _with Riley_.”

“You know about that?”

“Of course I do. She wouldn't shut up about the talk you guys had in the library. But that's just it: you and I are not a library. We're a campfire.”

“Wait, so all that 'you being Riley' thing... You were lying?”

“Riley wants you so bad. She didn't do it to be mean or anything. I'm pretty sure there is not one mean bone in that girl's body, but... That was her way of trying to keep you for herself and I let her.”

“Why?”

“Please don't make me say it.”

“Come on, Maya. I need to know what's on your mind.”

“Why? You already made your choice.”

“Maybe or maybe not, but I'll never forgive myself for hurting either one of you.”

“But that's the thing, Lucas, you can't _not_ hurt one of us. I... I really like you. And so does Riley. So no matter who you pick, someone is going to get hurt. The difference is: I'm used to it. Riley is not.”

“That's why you stepped back. Again.”

“Yeah.”

“Then I'm not going to choose anyone.”

“Then all three of us will be hurting. The least you can do is lessen the damage. If you choose someone, just one of us will get hurt.”

“You need to stop.”

“What?”

“I'm tired of this bullshit, Maya! You think you don't deserve to be happy and you keep putting yourself down. You do everything and anything for Riley, even if you hurt yourself in the process.”

“Because she's my best friend.”

“And that's why she'll be happy for you if you get something you really want! There's nothing wrong with wanting your best friend to be happy, but you need to start doing things for yourself too.”

“Lucas...”

“Don't. You know I'm right.”

“If, by some miracle of the universe, you pick me; what do you think that'll do to Riley? She'll be devastated.”

“And if I pick her, what about you?”

“I can handle it.”

“You don't think Riley can handle it?”

“Of course she can, but... Nothing will ever be the same.”

“Sometimes change is good.”

“Sometimes it's not.”

“Well, the only way of knowing is by taking a risk and changing.”

“Okay, fortune cookie, then who do you choose?”

“Do you remember when you and I got picked for favorite couple?”

“Yeah.”

“And Sarah said we were like fire? Well, it seems fitting, don't you think? Our first kiss was in front of a campfire. We're here, sitting in front of a fireplace...”

“What's your point, Huckleberry?”

“I like Riley. She’s sweet and she’s my friend, but... But I love you, Maya.”

“What?”

“I don't know, maybe it's too early, but I honestly don't care, I'm... I'm in love with you. And it's okay if you're not in love with me yet, but I can't lose you. Those first days of High School, when we didn't talk... I missed Riley, sure, but... I kept hoping you'd call me names and ha-hurr me, and you never did. I never felt so disappointed in my entire life as I did the days I got home without having heard a single cowboy joke. Please say something.”

“Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute! We should go out sometime, what do you say?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"How are we going to tell Riley?”


End file.
